To Change Fate
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: During the break of the first and second half of the most recent Smash Bros tournament. Lucina begins to have doubts about her being here. But as friendships form and grow for certain people will Lucina's current doubts cause her to become a key factor for Ganondorf and his currents plans?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright so I've finally decided to start making fanfics for Super Smash Bros again. This time around however, I plan on trying to make each SD Card has a certain theme for it's story. The one that I'm doing now though will be the typical kind of setting that I did before I starting making fanfics for other sections of this site. Anyway this is the fifth one and well here's the summary. Oh, and just so you all know even though Fox and Falco have their N64 voice actors I will be using their Brawl voices for all of my stories. (Wolf included)**

**During the start of the second part of the most recent Smash Bros tournament quite a few new partnerships form along with previous ones coming back together. But while this is going on Lucina begins to wonder what she is meant do after this tournament is over. She knows that since she is from the future that she is not meant to be with her father in the current time. However, as she tries to figure out what to do will a certain King of Evil take advantage of this and use it for his own goals?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

To Change Fate

Chapter 1

Lucina stood with the setting sun shining bright on the Bridge of Elden as she stared at Robin who was standing on the other side of the bridge with a Levin Sword and Thunder tome in her hands. The two women began to run towards each other and tried to attack the other causing their swords to clash with one another cancelling out their attacks. The princess watched as the tactician charged up her magic before she released a Thoron spell. Lucina quickly rolled out of the attacks way, but this only led to her being hit with Robin's Nosferatu spell causing her to take damage while her opponent's damage percent diminished a bit. Once the attack had ended the blue haired swordswoman was planning on delivering a strong sword attack. However, she was unable to do so as she was hit with an Arcfire stopping her attack from ever happening. After the attack had ended Lucina looked up and saw a smash ball floating up in the air. She thought quickly as she jumped up and attacked the item a few times breaking it easily. Once she did this she landed on her feet and performed her Final Smash while she shouted, "Time to change fate!" Her attack however never hit Robin as the white haired woman sidestepped out of the way causing the princess to go flying off in the distance KOing herself in the process.

ooooooo

Zelda looked on as the two fighters were teleported back to the Smash Mansion after Robin had been declared the winner of their match. And as she approached the two she told them, 'You both did an excellent job. Either one of you could have won that match."

"Thank you for those kind words Zelda. But I'm afraid I only won the match because I timed out when to dodge Lucina's Final Smash." Robin explained while she pushed a strand of hair behind her right ear.

The Princess of Hyrule was going to respond to the tactician's comment. Before she could though Lucina interjected with, "That is very kind of you to say Robin, but we both know that even if I hadn't of KOed myself you would just used a smash attack while my guard was down thus ending the match."

"Lucina, you shouldn't doubt your own capabilities like that." Zelda let out, while she placed a gloved hand on the blue eyed woman's left shoulder.

The blue eyed Hylian woman watched as Lucina released a heavy sigh as she responded back with, "Zelda, Robin, thank you for both being so kind to me. But I think I need to be alone for a little bit."

Once she had said this the blue haired princess began to walk away from the two other women and headed to her room. While she was walking away though Zelda looked over at Robin and said, "I hope Lucina will not let this one loss affect her too badly."

"Don't worry Zelda, I'll go and let Chrom know about this. Maybe he can get Lucina to tell him what is bothering her." Robin replied, before she too walked away from the noblewoman.

"There's no need to worry Zelda. Lucina's aura hasn't changed much. I think she just needs to sort out some doubts out of her mind." A voice reassured her prompting the princess to turn around and see Lucario standing a few feet away from her.

When she saw the aura Pokemon a smile spread on her face as she said, "Yes, maybe you're right Lucario." She then walked up to him and placed a gloved hand onto one of his paws and continued with, "However, I must say that it will be nice being able to spend a bit more time with you during this break between the first and second half of tournament. I am very interested in hearing about what you were doing after everyone had parted ways for a time at the end of the third tournament."

"Yes, it will be nice being able to spend time with you too." Lucario lightly replied, before the two began to walk out of the main lobby and into one of the many hallways of the mansion.

ooooooo

Samus Aran currently in her Zero Suit stood up against a nearby wall as she watched Wolf O'Donnell pace basck and forth in his room while he spat, "I still can't believe I haven't gotten my invite to join the tournament yet! I mean come on Mewtwo got a delayed invite! So I wonder what's holding up mine from getting here?!"

"You know Wolf you really shouldn't let this get to you. I'm sure you'll get your invitation soon." Samus replied, as she did her best to sound reassuring.

She heard the anthro wolf let out a slight growl before he stopped pacing and responded back with, "Hmph, maybe you're right. But to be honest I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to wait until I can beat McCloud in set of matches again like I did in the last tournament."

"Well, even if you don't get an invite to join the second half of the tournament I hope you'll still stay here." Samus whispered as she looked away from the lupine. She then kept on going with, "Because I've found that I enjoy your company….even if you tend to complain ever now and again."

"I-I enjoy your company too, Samus." Wolf muttered, as he too looked away from the bount huntress.

When she heard this the blonde haired woman looked back at the purple eyed wolf and saw that he had a light blush on his face. Seeing this prompted her to lightly smile while she suggested, "Wolf, why don't you and I take a walk outside. Maybe it'll help clear your mind a little."

"Sure a walk might be nice." The leader of team Star Wolf replied, before Samus opened the door and two walked out of Wolf's bedroom.

**A/N: And there was the first chapter to this story. And well, I'll be honest I think I'm a bit rusty when it comes to making Smash Bros fanfictions. However, hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things while I am making this story. So leave and review and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fox McCloud walked down the grass field the next day with a slight scrawl on his face. The leader of the mercenary team Star Fox would never admit to it. But he was kind of shocked when he found out that Wolf would not be taking part in this year's tournament. True the two of them were rivals, but the vulpine could not deny that he did hold some respect for the lupine. Even if Wolf rarely allowed that side of him to show. While he was walking though the green eyed fox's right ear twitched when he heard the sound of music being played off in the distance.

"Hmm, I wonder who's playing that instrument. It sounds like a harp, but I can't quite make it out." Fox muttered to himself, as he walked in the direction of the music. When he passed by a few large trees the anthro fox saw Sheik standing a bit away as she finished the melody she was playing. Once the blonde haired woman had stopped playing her harp Fox could not help but clap a little bit while he told her, "Wow Sheik, I had heard that you were good at playing the harp. But that was amazing."

"Thank you Fox, but I was hoping to find a quiet place to practice." The red eyed woman replied, as she turned to look at him.

When she had done this though the light brown and white furred fox found himself blushing as he put his right hand behind his neck and responded back with, "I-I um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you or anything."

"No, you didn't. But the next time I play I hope you'll be able to hear the melody from the beginning instead of just hearing the ending." The Sheikah stated, before she let out a light laugh and began to walk away from vulpine.

Fox's blush became a deeper shade of red after he heard this while he replied, "Uh, sure I'd like that…."

ooooooo

Robin looked on as Chrom walked away from her as he said, "Don't worry Robin, I'll talk with Lucina. I'm sure she'll tell me what's bothering her. But to be honest I think I may know what's troubling her."

"_I hope you figure out what's wrong with her, Chrom. Because you're the only person other then her mother who she would open up to."_ The tactician thought to herself while she walked the opposite way of her dear friend.

But as she did a deep voice called out, "Hey Robin, get over here for a minute. I've got something I want to talk to you about."

Hearing this prompted the brown eyed woman to stop walking and turn her attention to the right where the voice had come from. And when she did this she saw Bowser standing out on one of the many balconies of the mansion with a large grin on his face. "_Great I wonder what Bowser wants. By the look on his face it can't be good."_ Robin told herself, as she walked up to him. And when she had reached the railing of the balcony she asked, "So what did you want to talk about Bowser?"

Upon asking this the first thing the tactician received for an answer was a heavy chuckle from the King of Koopas. After he had done this though he said, "I just wanted to say that I've been pretty impressed with you since the start of this two part tournament. And I think you could help me think up some great plans."

"Plans, what kind of plans are you talking about? You aren't trying to get me to help you take over the Mushroom Kingdom are you?" Robin questioned eyebrow raised.

The white haired woman watched as Bowser's face changed from a cocky one to that of worry while he muttered, "Uh no, why would I do something like that?"

Robin was going to response to the red eyed Koopa King's comment. Howver, she was unable to so when Bowser Jr. ran from what seemed out of nowhere and asked, "Hey Papa, did you get Miss Robin to help us take over the Mushroom Kingdom yet? Did you need me to help you?"

"You were going to ask me to do what?! Were you hoping I'd go along with your plan so that you could kidnap Peach for yet another time?!" The tactican shouted, anger clear in her voice.

She could tell that her anger had caught Bowser off guard a little as he looked from the left and right while he ran a clawed hand through his hair and muttered, "Um, uh, to be honest that wasn't the real reason why I wanted to talk you."

"Huh, what are you talking about papa? You told me that you wanted her to help us take over the Mushroom Kingdom and then kidnap mama Peach again. And that if you couldn't get her to do it than that was when I would come in and get her with my cuteness." The young koopaling blabbed, with a big smile on his face.

"I can't believe you, Bowser! You would really stoop so low and use your son to try and get me to help you!" Robin almost shouted, now completely offended by the Koopas actions. She would have went on further with her ranting, but the young woman knew that it would pointless to do so as she let out a heavy sigh and added, "You know what I don't have time for this right now. I'm leaving."

But while the brown eyed tactican walked away from the King and Prince of the Darklands she could easily hear Bowser's roar of a voice when he shouted, "Junior, I thought I told you NOT to tell Robin that part of the plan! How many times do I to tell you that when you're trying to recruit someone you NEVER flat out tell them what your goal is until AFTER they've joined up with you!"

ooooooo

Lucina's head shot right up upon hearing a very loud roar. And as she looked towards her bedroom door she asked herself, "Was that Bowser? I wonder what get him worked up this time." The blue haired swordswoman decided she had stayed in her room long enough. But when she had reached and opened her door though she saw her father standing in the doorway as she went on with, "Oh Father, what can I do for you?"

"Well you can start by telling me what's bothering you." Chrom stated, making the princess look away from the newly crowned exalt.

While she did this she let out, "Alright Father, please come in so that we can discuss this matter privately."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just wanted to warn you guys that there are slight spoilers for Fire Emblem Awaking in this chapter. They aren't in great detail, but they're still there.**

Chapter 3

Chrom sighed as he walked into the main dining room of the Smash Mansion that following day. _"I still can't believe my conversation with Lucina ended so poorly yesterday."_ The blue haired swordsman thought to himself, before he saw Princess Zelda sitting in one of the chairs at the large dining table.

And when the Hylian noblewoman noticed him she waved in his direction and greeted him with, "Chrom, good day to you. Were you able to find out what was troubling Lucina?"

"Well, actually I was able to find out what was troubling Lucina. However, it's something that she and I had discussed before." The exalt explained, as he pulled out a chair and sat down next to Zelda. Once he had done this he continued with, "This time though the conversation about that certain topic ended on a sour note."

ooooooo

_Chrom sat penitently and waited for his daughter to sit down next to him on her bed before he told her, "Whenever you're ready Lucina."_

"_Alright, um now how can put this in the best way possible?" The princess started, while she took a deep breath. Once she had released the breath of air she kept on going with, "I'm not going to mess words with you, Father. But lately I've felt like I don't belong here."_

"_Lucina, I thought we had put this issue behind you when we were dealing with Grima. Don't you remember I told you if you were unable to return to your time that you could stay in Y__lisse?" Chrom pointed out, after he had placed a hand on his daughter's left shoulder._

"_I-I know you had offered me that choice. But don't you think that such a decision would cause confusion when your actual daughter becomes older and meets someone who looks and sounds exactly like she does?" The blue eyed young woman questioned, upon looking away from her father once more._

"_Well….yes I suppose that's true. However, let's deal with that when it happens shall we?" Chrom suggested, as he put on a confronting smile._

_This did not lead to the result the king was hoping for though as his daughter pushed his hand away and said, "I'm sorry Father, but I doubt that would be a good idea."_

_Chrom then watched as his daughter got up off of her bed and headed towards her bedroom door. While she did this though he told her, "Wait Lucina, we're not done talking about this yet."_

_Once he had said this the blue haired swordsman was taken aback by the grief filled look on his daughter's face when she responded back with, "I'm sorry Father, but I feel it would be better for me to just disappear into the shadows rather then to interfere with my younger self's life."_

ooooooo

Zelda placed a gloved hand underneath her chin after Chrom had finished telling her what had happened yesterday between himself and his daughter. She closed her eyes deep in thought while she said, "Hmm, from what you told me it seems like Lucina may be worried about what had happened in the future. And yet I've heard that she has not been able to find a way back to her time correct?"

"Yes, that's what I was thinking as well. And when I had brought this discuss up during our fight against Grima she had mentioned that she was unsure if she would be able to return to the future." Chrom replied, while he also placed a gloved underneath his chin.

"Well, if you would like Chrom, I could ask her if she wouldn't mind living in Hyrule either in the Castle Town or in Ordon Village where Link lives." The Hylian noblewoman suggested, once she had opened her eyes and looked over at the blue haired swordsman.

The blue eyed princess saw that her suggestion had caught Chrom's attention as he asked, "Would you really do that Zelda? Even for people you've only gotten to know for only a few months time?"

"Of course I would. But let me ask you if I was no longer in control in Hyrule would you not offer me refuge for some time until I felt I was ready to return home?" Zelda asked, as she stood up out of the chair.

Almost instantly the exalt followed suit when he replied, "Yes of course I would offer you safety in Ylisse. And when you felt you were ready to leave I would personally escort you back to your kingdom myself."

"Well, if that is the case then I suppose Hyrule and Ylisse will have a very strong bond when this year's tournament has come to an end." Zelda stated with a warm smile.

"Thank you so much, Zelda/" Chrom said, before the King of Ylisse hugged the burnette and spun her around a few times. Once he had done this though he quickly let go of her and added, "I um, I apologize for that. I guess I let my emotions get the better of me."

Hearing this prompted the Hylian princess to let out a soft giggle while she reassured him with, "That's quite alright Chrom. I am just glad that I was able to help you in some fashion."

The nobles then began to walk out of the dining room in good spirits. But as they did this the two had not noticed that Ganondorf had been on the other side of the room listening in on their conversation. And when he knew they were gone he could not help but to let out a dark chuckle as he said to himself, "You should really be more careful about what you do Chrom. It would be a real shame for someone to tell your daughter that you were caught almost cheating on her mother with the Princess of Hyrule." He also began to walk out of the room pushing his cape behind him while he added, "And when she learns of this I'm certain Lucina will be more then willing to get her revenge on Zelda. And when she does this then Hyrule will be mine for the taking."

**A/N: Just so you know for these stories I can kind of picture all of the kingdoms being somewhat close to each other. (since this is set in it's own universe and all) So the for some kingdoms I could see the distance being about maybe a weeks time to get to some. While others would take two or more weeks. (I will go into more detail about this in the next story I write.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright so before we get started with this chapter. I just wanted to inform you guys that the start of this chapter WAS going to involve interaction between Mewtwo and Wii Fit Trainer. However, since we have no idea what kind of voice Mewtwo will have I decided to just wait until next year to write something with that character is added. Because who knows we might get a male voice actor for that character. (the one from the two movies or the Melee one) Or we could end up getting the more recent voice which was female. (oh boy I can already picture the hate comments in my head if that happens) So again until we all know what we're getting next year I will wait until then to add Mewtwo to any of my stories.**

Chapter 4

Meta Knight walked down the stone filled walkway outside of the mansion feeling a bit unhappy having to wait a bit before the second half of the tournament would start. Granted he did enjoy the break from having to deal with consistent matches going on throughout the day. When the star warrior came across a flower bed though he saw one of the newcomers Rosalina sitting on the grass with six different colored Lumas floating around her along with all of the other children who were taking part in the tournament.

"The two lived happily ever. The End." The blue dressed woman said, as she gently closed the book shut.

Once this had been said both Toon Link and Kirby clapped happily followed by Ness while the Luma's made noises of glee. After that had been done Meta Knight saw the red baseball capped boy stand up onto his feet while he told Rosalina, "That was a great story, Miss Rosalina. Could you maybe tell us another one when we have to go to bed later?"

The platinum blonde haired woman smiled warmly at the boy when she replied back with, "Of course I will."

When the children and Lumas heard this they cheered with glee before they began to run off and play together. Once they were gone though Meta Knight began to walk up to the protector of the cosmos before he told her, "It seems the children are rather fond of you Miss Rosalina."

"Yes, it seems that they are. But that makes me happy knowing that they enjoy hearing my stories." The light blue eyed woman responded still with a smile on her face.

Letting out a light cough Meta Knight tried to change the subject when he said, "Well putting that matter aside I must say that you are a very good fighter Rosalina."

"That's very kind of you to say. But remember I have the Lumas by my side. So in actuality I'm not fighting alone." The mother of the Lumas explained, as the two started to walk down the stone filled sideway.

"Yes, I suppose that's true." The galactic warrior admitted looking away a bit.

"Rosalina, where are you?" A voice called out, prompting the two to stop walking and turn around. When they did this they saw Peach running up to them. And when she reached them she went on with, "There are Rosalina. I've been looking for you. I need your help putting the finishing touches on a cake I'm baking."

"Very well Peach, if you think you need my help. Then I'll assist you in the kitchen." Rosalina replied, before she was pulled away by the Mushroom Princess. As she was walking away though the platinum haired princess turned slightly around and waved her right hand in the air and went on with, "I suppose I'll see you later today Meta Knight."

The star warrior nodded while the two women became further and further away from him. And when they were gone completely he let out a heavy sigh and commented with, "And there they go. Sometimes I wish I wasn't like Kirby. If I wasn't then I wouldn't need to wear this mask."

"If that is what you desire then perhaps I can be of some assistance." A voice replied prompting the swordsman to turn around and look up only to see Ganondorf standing behind him.

"And why on earth would I agree to receive help from you? It would be better if I asked Princess Zelda to help me solve this issue." Meta Knight commented, as he turned away from the dark lord and started to walk away from him.

The star warrior was not able to get that far away because once he had taken one more step he felt a strong force underneath his feet. And upon looking down Meta Knight saw that Ganondorf had used a spell of some sort to keep him in place. He then heard the warlock let out a deep laugh as he told him, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice in this matter. I'm going to help you with your problem whether you like it or not. Of course in return you will have to repay me."

"W-What would possibly want me to do for you?" The swordsman asked, while his eyes began to get very heavy.

Before they closed completely he heard Ganondorf's voice once more when he replied, "Don't worry you'll find out what I require of you soon enough."

ooooooo

Lucario's eyes shot open stopping his meditation as he thought to himself, "_Something is wrong. I feel Meta Knight's aura changing slightly. But I can't quite figure out what is happening to him thanks to Ganondorf's dark aura interfering when I try to focus on the area they're in."_

"Lucario is everything alright?" A soft voice asked in concern.

Hearing this caused the aura pokemon to turn around and see Zelda walking up to him. And as she did this he answered back with, "I'm afraid it's hard to say right now. But I feel Ganondorf might be up to something. I say this because his aura was slightly blocking out Meta Knight's aura."

"Hmm, I see. If Ganondorf is up to something then we must stop him before he can even begin with his plans." The Princess of Hyrule pointed out, while she crossed her arms in front of her.

Wanting to help Zelda in any way Lucario changed his position from a sitting one to a kneeling one. And when he did this he suggested, "Princess, if you require someone to spy on Ganondorf. Then please allow me to do it for you."

The Pokemon's right ear twitched when he heard the noblewoman let out a gasp of surprise before she responded back with, "Are you certain you want to do this?"

"Of course I do my lady." Lucario stated with a determined look in his eyes upon looking back up at the princess.

"Very well, but please be careful." Zelda pleaded, while the pokemon stood up onto his feet like paws.

Lucario nodded in understanding while he reassured her with, "You did not need to worry. If Ganondorf notices my presence I will leave before he can anything about it." The Aura Pokemon then turned away from the brunette haired Hylian and used Extreme Speed to head off in the direction of where Ganondorf and Meta Knight's auras were.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ganondorf let a large smirk spread across his face later on that night out in the deepest part of the woods away from the mansion. He knew that he had to move himself and Meta Knight to a different location before anyone saw the transformation spell being used on the star warrior. If any of the Smashers saw it they would most likely try to stop him from completing it. When the Gerudo felt the spell had gone on long enough he snapped his fingers causing the dark magic that surrounded the swordsman to disappear. He then took a few steps closer to the fully transformed warrior and said, "It's time for you to awaken Meta Knight."

However, since the two were outside the orange haired man was unable to fully see what he had turned the galactic warrior into. Even with the poor lighting though he was able to tell that he had changed him into something that had pointed ears and snout along with a long bushy tail. And when the swordsman opened his eyes he muttered, "I…what happened to me?" Ganondorf watched as he turned his head and when his golden eyes met his orange ones Meta Knight shot right up followed by letting out a growl while he added, "Ganondorf, what have you done to me?!"

Hearing this prompted the green skinned man to laugh loudly before he commented with, "All I did was do what you wanted. I used a spell that transformed you from your old form into your current one." He then took a few steps forward again and went on with, "However, with this poor lighting I am unable to fully see what you have become. But I can fix that issue with another spell." Ganondorf lifted a hand upward before a burst of flame appeared above it. And when this had happened the warlock's eyes rose a little as he ended with, "Ah, I see. So that is what your new appearance looks like."

What the Gerudo saw staring back at him was now a dark blue furred anthromorphic wolf with a slightly lighter shade of blue on the lower part of his muzzle like mouth. And yet this new Mwta Knight still had those same golden eyes although now they had a normal shape and appearance. He also took note of how the lupine was wearing a mix of black and purple armor over his body, but still had the same colored sape and boots only in a bigger size. His sword had also changed size as it now had the length of a normal sword, however with the extra edges on it the blade was a bit wider then a normal sword. The bearer of the Triforce of Power was not surprised when he saw Meta Knight pull out his sword and charge at him while he shouted, "You'll pay for doing this to me!"

"I'm afraid that yet again you do not have a say in whether you're the one who fights me or not." Ganondorf remarked, as he snapped his fingers for a second time.

When he had done this the star warrior instantly dropped his sword and grabbed onto his head yelling in great pain. Within seconds though he fell onto one knee and raised his head to look up at the warlock. When he opened up his eyes however, they were no longer a golden color, bur were a deep almost blood red color. He then opened up his mouth and asked, "What do you wish of me, master?"

"Yes, that's much better." Ganondorf commented, as he walked up to the dark blue furred anthro wolf and picked up his sword. He then presented it to him and continued with, "Now I want you to return to the masion. And come tomorrow if anyone asks you why your appearance has changed you will not answer them. Other then that you may act as you normally would. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Meta Knight emotionlessly answered back with, he then jumped into the air and flow away when his cape changed into large bat like wings.

Ganondorf pushed his hand outward removing the flame spell from earlier. He then opened up a portal of darkness so that he could return back to mansion quickly. Before he walked into it though he said out loud, "Now all I need to do is get Lucina on my side. But that should be easy after I show her what I saw a few days ago.

Once the warlock had walked through the portal and closed it he was unaware of yet another presence that had been spying on him in the words. This third presence looked from behind a nearby tree and thought, "_I have to warn Princess Zelda about this as quickly as possible."_

ooooooo

Zelda stepped out of her room after she had gotten ready for the day that was ahead of her. When she started to walk away from the door though she came across a dark and light blue furred anthro wolf that seemed to be only an inch shorter then Wolf O'Donnell. But once he had passed her she heard a voice that sounded like Meta Knight's as he greeted her with, "Good morning to you, Princess Zelda."

Hearing this caused the Hylian woman to turn around and face the back of the lupine while she asked, "Please forgive me, but have we met before?"

She watched the wolf's left ear twitch as he turned to look at her while he responded with, "Do you truly not know who am I?"

The Princess of Hyrule found herself staring into the wolf's golden eyes for a moment before she gasped in realization and said, "Meta Knight? But where could you have found such a strong transformation spell?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot talk about it." The swordsman replied, as he began to walk away from her.

This answer was not good enough for the blue eyed noblewoman though as she got within reach of him and placed her left hand onto his shoulder and pleaded out of concern. "Meta Knight please you must tell me how you were able to transform within a days time. The spell that was used on you could be very dangerous."

After she had said this though the brunette haired woman looked down and saw that Meta Knight was about to pull out his blade from its sheath. And when she looked up at him she saw that his eyes were a deep red when he warned her, "I told you that I cannont talk about it. Or perhaps I have to silence you before you become too curious?"

Instantly the Triforce of Wisdom on Zelda's left hand glowed brightly for a few seconds before disappearing. And once it had done this Zelda watched as the wolf swordsman let go of his sword handle, turned around, and fell onto one knee while he let out, "Princess, please forgive me for that. I-I did not mean to lose control over my actions like that."

"Please do not worry about it. I could tell that you were having an internal struggle. And so I placed a healing spell on you which help you keep control of your body." The Princess explained, as she saw him raise her head to look at her.

"What? You knew about this already?" The blue furred wolf asked with shock clear in his voice.

Zelda nodded her head while she informed him with, "Yes, Lucario came to my room last night and told me about what Ganondorf had done to you. But do not worry I will find a way to completely remove the control spell he has placed on you. And once you are free from his control we will stop him from completing any type of scheme he has thought up."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin let out a heavy sigh as she looked up a high shelf with a blue covered book that she thought looked interesting to read. The only problem was that she could not find either a stepstool or ladder to use so that she could reach it. Although when the tactician looked over at the large stack of books she let out, "Hmm, I would like to read that book along with these other ones. But I guess if I can't get to it then maybe I'll just save it for my second set of books to read."

"Hi Miss Robin, what are you doing here in the library?" A voice asked, causing the white haired woman to turn and see Bowser Junior floating towards her in his clown car.

"_Oh no, it's Bowser Junior. I do not have the time to deal with him and his father today."_The brown eyed woman thought to herself as she watched the prince o thef koopas get closer to her. Once she felt he had gotten close enough though she replied back with, "Hello Bowser Junior, how are you doing today."

The red haired prince smiled brightly while he told her, "I'm doing great today." She then saw his eyes look over at her stack of books before they rose up a little as he added, "Oh wow, are you going to read all of those books?"

"Well, since there aren't a lot of the matches taking place right now. I'd figured that I would use this time to catch up on my reading a little." Robin explained, as she turned her gaze back up to the blue covered book she had her eyes on earlier. She then continued with, "Unfortunately, there's a book on one of the upper shelves that I can't seem to reach. Do you think you might be able to help me get it? It's that blue covered book on the second to top shelf"

"You mean that book up there? Ha, that'll be easy for me to get for you." Junior proclaimed, before he hovered upward using his clown car. And before Robin knew it the red haired prince was presenting her with the blue covered book she was trying to reach earlier. She saw a huge grin on his face while he added, "Here you are, Miss Robin."

"Thanks Junior, now my book stack is complete and ready for reading." The whita haired woman stated, as she sat down in a nearby chair. Once she had sat down in the chair however, she noticed that Bowser's son hadn't left the room yet. And so with a bit of curiosity she asked him, "Um is something wrong, Junior?"

She watched as the koopa prince moved his clown car until it was right next to her. He then replied back with, "No.. But I was wondering…do you mind if I read my own book while you read yours?"

Hearing this prompted Robin to laugh a little while she told him, "Well, I don't see why not. It actually will be a little nice having a reading buddy."

ooooooo

Wolf was still in unpleasant mood as he lifted the bar of weights upward before he brought it back down. The lupine breathed through his nose and continued doing his reps which was currently at forty. But while he was doing this he heard footsteps meaning that someone was going to work out in the gym area as well. And after a few more seconds had passed he heard a voice when it commented, "Well, at least you're doing something other then complaining now."

Hearing this caused the purple eyed wolf to put the bar back onto the rack and sit up. Once he did this he saw Samus was now wearing an orange colored workout bra with matching shorts. A smirk spread across the mercenary's face while he asked, "Yeah, I figured I'd work on keeping myself in shape while I wait. And by the looks of it you were about to work out also weren't you?"

He watched as the bounty huntress walked away from him and started up the treadmill. Once this was done she started to run while she replied, "Of course I am. What kind of bounty hunter would I be if I didn't do this?"

The grey and while furred wolf let out a chuckle as he stood up away from the bench and took off his shirt. When he had done this he saw the blonde haired woman look him over for a moment before she quickly looked away to continue with her running. A large tooth fill grin spread across the lupine's face as he told her, "Well I guess I'll let you continue your workout in pease. Besides I think I need to hit the showers anyway. See you when you're done, Samus."

As he was walking away though the blue eyed woman could not help but to look at the mercenary's large back while she kept on running on the treadmill. Once he was gone though she found herself becoming a bit uneasy as a deep red blush spread across her face. She then looked away while she said under her breath, "Darn it Wolf, why do you always seem make me blush when you're shirtless? I mean yes we are together and everything, but I didn't think I was attracted to you in that type of way yet." She sighed before she continued with, "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped when you really care about someone. And by that smirk on his face he knows how I feel about him. I just hope he feels the same…."

"Well, I'll be. I wasn't expecting to hear you say that out loud just yet. But you know I'm kind of glad you did." Wolf said, before he walked back into the gym still with that grin on his face.

A scrawl formed on the woman's face while she spat back with, "Tch, so you took your shirt off on purpose did you? I should have known you were up to something." She then turned off the treadmill and marched up to him. She then brought up her right pointer finger and poked his right chestplate and added, "So you know I should be unhappy with you right now." Once she said this however, Samus wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his chest while she ended with, "But luckily for you I can't bring myself to do that right now."

Samus's eyes closed a little when she felt Wolf wrap his own arms around her before he told her, "Yeah well just so you know I do care about you. Actually I care about you more then you'll ever know."

"I believe that should be my line." The bounty huntress commented, as the two both let out light chuckles still wrapped in each others arms.

**A/N: I hope the second half of this story wasn't TOO random. Also starting next week I might not be able to update until the weekend. Until this Saturday comes though I'll try to get as many chapters done as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucina looked out onto the setting sun from behind a balcony railing as she thought out loud, "What I am going to do? Since I can't return to my own time I must find someplace else to live instead of Ylisse."

"I believe I can be of assistance to you, Lucina." A voice claimed prompting the blue haired princess to turn around.

Once she had done this the blue eyed princess saw Ganondorf walking towards her with his cape flowing behind him. Lucina quickly grabbed a hold of the hilt of her sword as she harshly asked, "Ganondorf, how could someone like you possibly be able to help me?"

"I can help you because I am willing to offer you a chance to come back to Hyrule and live in the Gerudo Desert with me." The Gerudo answered with a large smirk on his face.

"And what makes you think I'd be foolish enough to join forces with you?" The princess spat eyebrows raised.

She watched carefully as the orange haired man raised up his right hand and slowly moved it up and down for a few seconds. After he had done this Lucina watched as something was being shown on the nearby wall thanks to some sort of dark magic. Once the image was in clear view, the princess's eyes widen in shock when she saw her father spinning Princess Zelda in the air for a momen before the two brought their lips together into a gentle kiss. Once this had been shown the image disappeared as tears began to fall down the blue haired swordswoman's face while she shook her head and let out, "No, no, that can't be true. My father would never do something like this. H-He would never betray my mother's love like this."

As the tears fell from her face Lucina found her legs giving out on her. And when she fell onto her knees she heard Ganondorf's voice once more while he said, "You can't blame him for doing that though. Back in Hyrule Princess Zelda is often commented om her beauty."

"So what you're saying is that she inadvertently seduced him?" Lucina wondered out loud, as she raised her head up a little.

The blue eyed princess froze in place when she saw Ganondorf walk up to her and kneel down onto one knee while he placed a few fingers underneath her chin and lifted it upward. And once she was looking up at him he offtered, "If you would like I can help you get revenge on Zelda for destroying your parents marriage."

"No, before I partake in any type of revenge I want to ask them about this matter myself." Lucina replied, while she stood up and walked away from the orange eyed man.

But when she started to walk away from him Lucina heard the Gerudo's voice once again as he said, "Very well. But if you require my help after talking to them, then all you need to do is ask for it."

ooooooo

Zelda gently placed a gloved hand onto one of Chrom's hands while she asked, "Chrom, do you think you're ready to suggest my idea to Lucina?"

"Yes, I think now would be a good time to do so." The King of Ylisse agreed, as the two began to stand up together.

Once they had done this a knock was heard on the door prompting the princess of Hyrule to look over at it while she asked, "Yes, who is it?"

"It's me Robin, may I come in for a moment?" The tactician asked back from outside the door.

"Of course, Robin." The Hylian woman replied, before the door to her room was opened. And while the brown eyed woman walked into the room with a medium sized stack of books Zelda added in amazement, "Oh my, that is certainly quite a bit of books you have there Robin."

"Yes, I know it is. But while I was reading some of these books I realized that some of them might be interesting to you." Robin explained, as she set the books on a nearby nightstand.

Seeing this caused a smile to spread on the noblewoman's face as she walked up to the other woman and replied, "Thank you very much, Robin. I'm certain I will enjoy reading each and every one of these books once I find the time to do so."

But while the two women were walking away from the stack of books Zelda saw an orb of dark magic coming straight for them from seemingly out of nowhere. Before either she or Robin could do anything to counter the attack both women were pulled out of harms way by the blue haired swordsman. Once this happened the orb of magic hit the nearby wall and exploded, yet it did not leave any sort of burn mark. Both Zelda and Robin looked up at Chrom who looked back at them and asked, "Are both of you alright?"

Before either one of them could answer back to him another voice cut them off when it demanded, "Father, what are you doing?! Is being bewitched by Zelda not enough for you?! Now you're giving in to Robin as well?!"

Hearing this caused the three to look over at the doorway only to see Lucina with a misxed expression of sadness and angry. Both Zelda and Robin broke away from the swordsman as the princess of Hyrule answered back with, "Lucina, this is all just a unfortunate misunderstanding. Neither I or Robin would do anything that would have an ill affect on your father's marriage."

"LIAR! Why should I believe you when Ganondorf showed me the truth?" The blue haired swordswoman shouted, as she took a few steps forward.

"Lucina, why would you believe someone like Ganondorf?" Robin questioned, while she also took a step forward.

Zelda knew that she had to do something when she explained, "Lucina, you must not believe Ganondorf. He is just trying to trick you to accomplish his own goals."

The blue haired princess grabbed the hilt of her sword as she countered with,"No, I know that you're lying!"

Zelda's eyes widen in horror when she saw the swordswoman pull out her sword and charge at her. Before she could do anything though she saw Chrom get in front of her while he said in a demanding voice, "That's enough Lucina!"

"Father…." Lucina let out as tears fell down her face. And when she had put away her sword she turned and began to walk out of Zelda's room. But when she had reached the door the Hylian princess saw the young woman glare at her as she continued with, "Zelda, I challenge both you and Robin to a team match right now."

"A two versus one match. That's not very fair." Robin pointed out, while she kept her eyes on the swordswoman.

"Fine if that idea seems unfair to you then how about we have an eight man match consisting of four teams." Lucina offered, as she did her best to calm down.

"Very well then, but let's just hope you do not regret making such a challenge." Zelda warned, as she began to think of a partner for her team.

**A/N: Ok, so as you all know I might not be able to update again until next weekend. However, with that said this will give me a good chance to figure out the best way to type out an eight player smash match.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zelda could still picture the image of Lucina's glare in her mind a few hours later within the day. She placed a gloved hand underneath her chin and thought, "_It does not make any sense. Why would Ganondorf want Lucina on his side? Does he not only intend to take over Hyrule, but Ylisse as well?"_

"_Forgive me for intruding on your personal thoughts Zelda. But if those are truly his intentions then perhaps Chrom should know about this as soon as possible." _ Lucario's telepathic voice replied.

"Yes, you are absolutely right. However, since we do not know if that is Ganondorf's true goal perhaps we'll wait a day or two to inform Chrom about this." The Princess of Hyrule pointed out, as she turned and walked up to the Aura Pokeomn. After she had done this she continued with, "Although I am glad you showed up when you did Lucario. As I'm sure you have heard Robin, and I are going to take part in a four team smash battle along with Lucina."

"Yes I heard about that. So did you requite my assistance and be your partner for this match?" Lucario questioned with his arms now crossed together.

The Hylian woman stared into the blue furred Pokemon's red eyes while she replied, "Yes, because I know you and I have worked well as a team in the past."

She watched the jackal like creature as he nodded his head before quickly turning it away from her gaze. Once he had done this he told her "But before we plan out any type of battle plan I'll give you some privacy so you can change into your blue dress."

ooooooo

Robin let out a heavy sigh when she commented under her breath, "I can't believe Lucina acted like that. And now I have to find a partner for a four team smash battle." While she was pondering this though heavy footsteps approached her. And without even looking the white haired woman added, "Is there something you needed Bowser?"

"Well sort of. The first thing I want to say is thank you for letting my son hang out with you. He seems to really like your company." The Koopa King said catching the brown eyed woman off guard a bit. And when she looked up at him she saw the large shelled reptile's gaze was looking away from her as he kept on going with, "I also want to apologize for trying to trick you into helping me take over the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Well, this is certainly an unexpected surprise. I never pictured you being the type to apologize for anything you've done." The tactician stated making the red haired koopa's eyebrows narrow a little bit. Seeing this prompted Robin to try and not turn the conversation sore when she continued with, "However, it's good to know that you aren't as bad as you're calmed to be. And so with that in mind I accept your apology."

After she had said this Robin saw a large gin spread across Bowser's face as he responded back with, "Thanks, I'm glad we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Anyway though is it true that you and Zelda will be taking part in a eight person smash battle that'll be broken down into four teams?"

"Yes that's the current situation. And the worst part is that Lucina will most likely be teaming up with Ganondorf." The black cloaked woman explained, before she let out another sigh.

Once she had done this though the young woman felt a clawed hand place itself on her right shoulder. This prompted her to look up at the Koopa King while he said, "If Ganondorf's going to be in this match then let me be your partner. I'll not only keep him away from you, but I'll also be able beat him up some more as payback for when he betrayed me."

"Alright then Bowser, you've got yourself a deal. Just let me go change into a green cloak since I'm pretty sure we're going to be labeled as the green team am I right?" Robin asked with a big smile on her face.

The red eyed koopa let out a hearty chuckle as he replied back with, "You bet we are. And while you're doing that I'll go tell Junior about it so that he can watch us win."

ooooooo

Lucina stood in place as she watched the anthro wolf Meta Knight kneel down in front Ganondorf before the Gerudo ordered, "Meta Knight I want you to go and ask Rosalina to be your partner so that you may take part in the four team smash battle. After you've done that tell her to change into a red dress since that will be the color you two will be representing. Once you've done this I want to also change into some sort of red armor."

"I understand." The wolf replied, as he stood up and walked out the of room.

Once he had left the two the blue haired princess looked over at the orange eyed man and asked him, "So if they are going to be the red team I take it we will be the yellow team then? And if so what color do you want me to wear?"

She watched as the warlock slowly walked up to her as he explained, "Do not worry, all you have to do is change from a dark blue armor to black. Once you do this we will be set to defeat all three of the teams and win this match. I will even let you deliever the finishing blow to both Zelda and Robin."

"Very well, but what about Meta Knight? I doubt he will just willingly jump off of the edge of the stage and let us win." The princess pointed out, as she still wondered why Ganondorf had instructed him to something in the first place.

The young woman's blue eyes widen a bit when she felt Ganondorf place a hand underneath her chin. And when he had done this he reassured her with, "Do not worry about that matter. We will deal with that if it comes to it." And after he had said this Lucina found herself getting lost in his orange eyes. But it did not last long as he let go of her chin and began to walk out of the room as well. While he did this though he looked back at her from over his shoulder and added, "Once you have changed come to the main lobby of the mansion. I'll be waiting for you there."

**A/N: Well, it may not be the best chapter I've done. But I felt this match needed a little bit of build up to it. However, I won't lie I've never typed out a four team smash battle before so I'll do my best to make it not as chaotic, but still as exciting as it is in the game. Oh, and I know that female Robin doesn't have a green recolor. But since male Robin isn't presence in my stories I had to improvise a little.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Rosalina let out a slight gasp of surprise when she saw Meta Knight walk up to her and asked, "Miss Rosalina, will you be my partner for a four team smash battle?"_

"_Of course I'll be your partner Meta Knight. But if I may ask what prompted you to pick me as your partner?" The light blue dressed woman asked, while she tilted her head slightly to the right._

_To Rosalina's surprise she did not receive an answer from the dark blue anthro wolf right away. Instead she watched as he stood up onto his feet and began to walk away from her. But once he was a few feet away from her he turned his head slightly and told her, "I'm afraid I can't tell you why I choose you to be my partner. I will tell you though that we will be the red team. So I suggest you change into your red dress as I will be doing the same with my armor."_

_When the golden eyed wolf had left the room Rosalina let out a slight sigh and said out loud, "What is wrong with you Meta Knight? Ever since you were transformed you haven't been the same person."_

ooooooo

Robin took in a deep breath of air before slowly releasing it. She knew that these types of matches could not only be long, but very difficult to win as well. Thankfully she had found that it was going to be a one stock match so that did take some pressure off of her shoulders. However, when she was about to leave with Bowser and the other three teams she heard Chrom's voice when he asked, "Robin, I know you're about to start a match. But could you please come here for a moment?"

"Yes Chrom, what is it?" The tactician replied once she had walked over to him.

She watched the King of Ylisse look slightly away from her while he said, "Listen Robin, I know that you depend on my help to perform your Fiansh Smash attack. But just this once I would ask that you avoid using it on Lucina. I just feel given her current state of mind that during that would just cause her to become even more distrustful of us."

"I understand Chrom. I'll do my best and only use the Final Smash attack on the other opponents." The white haired woman reassured her friend before she walked away from him.

After Robin had left through the opened doorway that teleported fighters to a random stage for a smash battle the blue haired swordsman sighed heavy as he made his way to his own teleport doorway and let out, "I'm not quite sure what exactly is going on here. I just hope Lucina will realize Ganondorf was lying to her before it's too late."

ooooooo

The four teams entered onto the Temple stage and once they heard the word go all of the teams split with Lucario and Zelda fighting Ganondorf and Lucina on the left side of the stage. While Bowser and Robin fought Meta Knight and Rosalina on the right side of the stage. And speaking of the green team the tactician charged up her Thunder tome until it became the Thoron tome. She then released it at the blue furred anthro wolf. To her dismay the galaxy warrior dodged the attack and charged towards her. Instead of attacking her though the yellow eyed wolf double jumped away from her and started fighting Bowser leaving Robin to fight Rosalina one on one.

The white haired woman quickly sidestepped Luma's attack before she ran up to the blue eyed woman and hit her with her Levin Sword causing her to go flying in the air towards the right slightly. While she was falling back down towards the ground through Robin tried to use Thoron to damage Rosalina even more. Her plan did not work though as the caretaker of the Lumas used Gravitational Pull to stop the attack when it was fired at her. Once that had done Robin found herself being throw backwards by the platinum blonde haired woman. Robin acted quickly as she used Elwind to make sure she did not leave the edge of the latge stage.

While this was going on Bowser and Meta Knight had gone down to the lower level of the stage. The Koopa King charged at the star warrior and attempted to kick him. This move did not work though as the anthro wolf used his cape to vanish for a few seconds before reappearing next to Bowser while he also sliced him with his sword. This attack did not do very much damage so the swordsman used his Mach Tornado move making the red haired koopa go into the air a bit along with adding damage to him at the same time. Once the two had landed Bowser quickly grabbed the warrior and did his Flying Slam plowing him into the ground causing a decent amount of damage to him.

And as this was happening Zelda just barely sidestepped a smash attack from Lucina on the top left part of the stage. While the swordswoman got back into a standing position the Hylian Princess acted quickly as she performed a down grab hitting her with magic while she floated in the air for a short time. When she was in the air Zelda jumped up and hit her with a powerful magic kick sending the other princess flying quite a bit to the left. Lucina quickly used her Dolphin Slash recovery move and landed back onto the stage. Upon seeing this Zelda began to run towards the other noblewoman, but before she could jump towards her the brunette haired woman felt herself being grabbed and then kicked backwards by Ganondorf. Doing this though left the warlock open giving Luario the chance to throw an Aura Sphere at him making him go flying towards Lucina upon making contact with the orb. Once Zelda had landed she looked up and saw a Smash Ball floating in the middle of the stage. She watched as Rosalina hit the item once before she was sent flying so far upward that she was KOed thanks to Robin's Levin Sword. The tactician was not able to hit the floating orb though as Lucario broke it after hitting it two times.

Once he had done this the Aura Pokemon used his Final Smash and mega evolved into Mega Lucario. And while he was falling down towards the ground he hit Robin with an upward kick sending her flying until she was KOed. As this was going on Zelda turned and saw both Bowser and Meta Knight land next to her. Before either one could attack her though they were both hit by a Warlock Punch sending they flying in an upward right angle KOing them as well. After this had been done the noblewoman turned and saw both Ganondorf and Lucina slowly approach her. When they had reached a certain distance in front of her she summoned her Light Arrow and pulled back the bowstring preparing to fire it. Before she did this though the princess saw her weapon begin to have a light blue glow instead of that pure light. And when she looked behind her from the corner of her eye she saw Mega Lucario with a hand paw extended outward sending what Aura remained into her weapon. Zelda then turned her attention back to the last team that remained as she released the Aura and Light fused Arrow KOing both Ganondorf and Lucina at the same time making her and Lucario the winners of the four team smash match.

**A/N: Well, I don't know how good this was. But I hope it was ok for my first attempt at an eight person smash match. I also did an attempt to do a team Final Smash, although it had to change it since Lucario has a new Final Smash.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day following the four team smash match was a raining one as Lucina slammed her hand into a nearby pillow and asked out loud with anger, "Why? Why did I lose yet again?"

"You lost because you are forced to fight like someone else. While I am forced to be heavily limited on the amount of power at my disposal." A voice commented causing the swordswoman to turn and see Ganondorf standing a few feet away from her with his arms crossed in front of his armored chest.

Lucina stood up onto her feet and started to walk up to the warlock as she questioned him with, "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that if you and I were not in this mansion. Then we could defeated those other three teams very easily. Then Hyrule would not only be mine, but yours as well." The green skinned man answered back with a smirk on his face.

Hearing this caused a look of shock to appear on the young woman's face when she said, "Why would you say we would make Hyrule ours? Who said I wanted to take Hyrule away from Zelda anyway?"

She saw the orange haired man's eyebrows narrow while he told her, ""You may not like the idea of taking over someone else's kingdom. But would you not agree that doing this would be the best way to get back at Zelda without having to bring an end to her life?"

Lucina looked away from him and responded back with, "Yes I suppose you're right. And I had already made my decision when I saw my father with Zelda and Robin."

The blue haired princess let out a small gasp of surprise when she felt her right hand being grabbed by both of Ganondorf's before he reassured her with, "I am glad to hear you say that. So then you and I will leave here tomorrow evening."

ooooooo

Sheik walked down the hallway towards the gym area of the mansion as the rain continued to fall outside. And when she had made it inside the gym her walking came to a halt when she saw both Fox and Wii Fit Trainer sitting on the floor with both of their legs on either side of them. While they were in this position they stretched their arms and back from left to right in what the blonde haired woman assumed was a way to stretch one's muscles before beginning to work out on the body. Once the vulpine had ended his stretching Sheik saw him look up at her and smile as he greeted her with, "Hey Sheik, how's your day been so far?"

"Fine, but this rain is a slight bother." The Sheikah admitted, before she let out a sigh.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I was hoping to do some laps around the mansion. But I guess that'll have to wait until tomorrow." The anthro fox replied, while he stood up and looked over at the yoga instructor. Once he had done this he added, "Thanks for taking the time to do some stretches with me Trainer."

"You're welcome Fox." The white skinned woman replied while she also stod up and looked over at Sheik. Upon doing so she continued with, "And you're always welcome to join us the next time we do our stretches Sheik."

Hearing this prompted the last Sheikah to look away as she replied back with, "I'll think about it."

"Well, I was hoping for a more positive answer. But I know you normally keep to yourself. So it's at least good to know that you'll consider it next time." The light grey eyed woman said, before she walked out of the gym.

Once she had left Sheik's attention was brought back to the anthro mercenary when he asked, "So what brought you here anyway? Did you want me to be your sparring partner? Or did you want me to listen to another melody that you're working on?"

"No, neither of those things are what I needed from you." I just…..wanted to talk is all." Sheik answered back with while she walked a steps closer to him.

When she had done this the red eyed woman noticed that the light brown and white furred fox's face had turned a light shade of red as he looked away and let out, "Um ok. So what did you want to talk about?"

This question made the Sheikah to cross her arms in thought as she said, "Hmm, well to be honest I'm a bit undecided of what to do once this tournament is over with. So what will you be doing? Will you go back to being a mercenary with Falco and rest of your team?"

"Well, yes I suppose that's what I should do. But in actually I'm kind of getting tired of the life of a mercenary. I guess I've come to that point in my life where I want to stop being a mercenary and settle down with that special someone." Fox stated, before he realized what he had said. Once this had happened he went on with, "Ah, I'm sorry I shouldn't be running my mouth like this. I highly doubt you want to hear about my pathetic love life."

"If you're referring to what happened to you and Krystal. Then I'm afraid everyone knows about it. Of course that wouldn't of happened if Falco hadn't of mentioned it by accident." Sheik admitted to which she saw Fox's fur stand up for a few seconds.

Once the green eyed fox had calmed down he let out a heavy sigh and said, "I see. So that's how everyone found huh?"

"Yes, but I must admit even though your relationship may have ended badily at least you have experienced that type of pain already. I on the other hand have yet to know what that is like." Sheik replied, while she turned her gaze away from Fox.

"Oh yeah that's right. You never had your own free will until this tournament had started." The vulpine pointed out, before the Sheikah felt a gloved hand place itself on her shoulder. Once this happened the blonde haired woman looked back at Fox as he kept on going with, "But if you'd like I'd be more then willing to help you in any way I can."

This comment caused the red eyed woman to place one of her hands on top of his while she closed her eyes and whispered, "Thank you, Fox."

**A/N: I apologize for making all of you wait for this chapter. But I've been busy this month so it might be a while until the next chapter is finished.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Robin walked down a hallway the next day as she asked out loud, "All of this still doesn't make any sense. I know what Ganondorf is planning, but the question is why go to all of this trouble just to get Lucina on his side?" Once she had reached the blue haired swordswoman's room she added, "But maybe if I'm careful with my words I can get the answers out of Lucina." She then knocked on the door and ended with, "Lucina, I know you may not want to talk to me right now.. But your father is really worried about you. May I please come in?"

The tactician watched as the door was opened and Lucina stood on the other side of it. And once she had made eye contact she asked, "What did you want to talk about Robin?"

"I wanted to talk with you about this alliance you've seemed to made with Ganondorf. Because you must know that he just wants to use you so that he can take over Hyrule more easily." The white haired woman stated, while she began to walk into the room.

Once she had done this Robin found herself quickly turning around to face the blue eyed princess when she had responded with, "Even if he is using to take over Hyrule why should I let something like that bother me? What if I have no problems with this osrt of partnership he and I have made?"

"Ni, you can't be serious? So you're telling me you would turn on me, your father and mother without any remorse?" Robin questioned while she shook her head in disbelief.

"I know that this may seem hard for you to believe Robin. But this is the path that I have chosen. And if sacrifices have to be made because of this then so be it." Lucina coldly replied, as she walked passed the brown eyed woman.

Robin continued to stare at the swordswoman as she let out, "No you can't possibly mean that…"

"And what makes you think she doesn't mean what she has spoken?" A voice asked, causing her to turn around and see Ganondorf standing in the open doorway.

"Ganondorf. What are you really trying to accomplish? Are you not only hoping to take over Hyrule but Ylisse as well?" The white haired woman questioned doing her best not to show any fear.

The warlock laughed loudly in amusement before he replied back with, "It seems I underestimated your abilities. But now that you've figured this much out. I suppose I will have to get rid of you."

After this had been said Robin grabbed her Levin Sword and Thunder Tome. But when she tried to move her feet however, the young woman noticed that her feet would not move. And when she looked down she saw that some sort of dark magic had been placed beneath her feet making her unable to move at all. She then looked back over at the Gerudo and let out a gasp of fear when she saw him ball up one of his hands into a fist before thrusting it in her direction.

"_What am I going to do? I can't stop his attack. I'm done for."_ The tactician thought as she closed her eyes and waited for the blow that would surely knock her out cold.

To her surprise the blow never came. And when Robin opened her eyes she saw none other then Bowser standing in front of her with one of his large clawed hands warpped around Ganondorf's wrist. She then saw the Koopa King look over at her while he said, "Well, I guess it was a good thing I just happened to be passing by huh?"

"Tch, I suppose I should have suspected your arrival soon or later Bowser." The orange eyed man spat as he easily moved his wrist away breaking free of the koopa's grasp. He then walked away from the two and continued with, "But in the end this doesn't change anything. Both Lucina and I are leaving, and neither one of you can stop us."

Before either Robin or Bowser could do anything Ganondorf shot out a ball of dark magic hitting the Koopa King in the stomach area of his shell causing him to go flying and then slam into the wall at the other end of the room. The young woman ran over to Bowser and stood next to him as she looked on as the green skinned warlock opened up a portal of darkness and let Lucina walk into it frist. Once she had done this Robin watched as Ganondorf snapped two of his fingers together for some reason when he added, "Well, it appears that I must leave now. But I do hope you and everyone else will enjoy the surprise I left for you."

And when he had entered the portal it closed without a moment's notice. Upon hearing this Robin placed a hand underneath her chin and asked out loud, "A surprise? I wonder what he meant by that?"

"Hmph, I wouldn't worry about it too much. Whatever he has planned I'm sure all of us can put a stop it." Bowser commented prompting the young woman to look up at him still sitting up against the wall. When she had done this she saw a look of concern on the koopa's face as he stared at her and kept on going with, "But putting that aside….you're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm alright. What about you? Your shell took quite a hit in the midsection from that blast of magic." The white haired tactician asked while the two slowly stood up onto their feet.

The red eyed koopa shook his head from side to side and told her, "Nah, I'll be fine. It'll take a lot more than just one blast to take me out." A light blush then spread on his face while he added, "But I'm uh glad that you weren't hurt."

Robin smiled warmly at the large koopa as she said, "Well, that's all thanks to you. But we better let everyone know about what Ganondorf is planning."

**A/N: And here ends yet another chapter. I just hope that this chapter isn't too bad. Also I apologize for taking so long to finish this chapter.**


End file.
